The Finish
by aglinin
Summary: AU. Major League Soccer (MLS) star Fitzgerald "FGIII" Grant III meets and falls for actress Olivia Pope.
1. Chapter 1

The Stubhub Center in Carson, California was full of action. The stadium had been packed for the the California Clásico a game pitting the Los Angeles Galaxy against their oldest rival the San Jose Earthquakes. It was considered to be one of the most historical rivalries in American soccer, next to the Atlantic Cup. The rivalry originated from the historical Northern California vs. Southern California sporting and cultural rivalries, as well as from the relative proximity of the cities. The fans were chanting with jerseys and colors supporting their teams.

Although she didn't follow either team Olivia Pope could not help but root for the home team. She had been invited to watch the game through a friend of her manager, Harrison Wright. When asked if she could attend she had checked her schedule and since it was finally opening up she had agreed. In addition to the publicity perks one of her favorite guys was down there playing on the field. She was almost surprised at just how much she could see but since they were club seats she had known that the view would be great for watching the game.

The game was almost over and when a pass was made to the captain he propelled through the defenders and headed a shot in for the winning goal. Cheers grew in the stadium as his image came across the large jumbotron screen in the stadium. He was being lifted and carried by his teammates as they raised their hands in victory. Olivia found herself jumping out of her chair and clapping caught up in the excitement of the finish. Everyone in the box was gathering their things to head to a private meeting area to mingle with the players.

Following the small crowd Olivia walked into a small banquet hall. There were fruit platters and a small buffet was set up. There were reporters and there was a DJ playing music. It seemed more like an after party and she wondered if this was common after the home games. She moved over to the fruit and piled some strawberries and pineapple chunks onto a small plate. Her back was to the room entrance but she heard the commotion that indicated the team's arrival. She ignored it in favor of finishing her fruit since she had forgotten to eat lunch.

Fitzgerald Grant III walked into the banquet hall filled with a mix of elation from the win, exhaustion from the game and frustration at being clung to by the team owner Millicent Montgomery. He had been bombarded by reporters before entering the locker room and Mellie had rushed to his side during his interviews and been glued to his arm. He had tried telling her multiple times that the fling they had before she had inherited the team was over but she did not seem to understand him. Her clinginess was one of the main detractors of her personality. He wasn't interested in becoming attached to anyone let alone her.

He rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders lightly. Being social was not high on his list of things to do at the moment so when he saw the buffet he strode over to it. He eyed the main dishes and moved closer to the fruit. Seeing a good selection he grabbed a small plate and reached for the tongs but his hand bumped into someone else's.

Olivia pulled her hand back and lifted her face ready to apologize but when she opened her mouth the words that she had been forming escaped her. This was him. The guy. The captain who won the game. She had thought he looked good on the jumbotron but in person he was devastating. His chestnut brown hair framed his face with loose curls but the length that reached his neck seemed more wavy than curly. It looked like it was slightly wet from a shower and one of the curls fell over his forehead in Superman fashion. His cerulean blue gaze was steady and seemed to be studying her. He towered above her own five foot four inch height and stood at least a couple inches over six feet. He was decked in knee length camouflage shorts that showcased his strong legs and a pair of brown Sperry boat shoes. Bringing her gaze upward once more she took in his white knit polo, lightly tanned arms and was met a smile once she reached his face.

Fitz had been surprised when his hand had met another's but it turned out to be a pleasant surprise when he saw just who the hand was attached to. This was Olivia Pope. He had followed her acting career casually but if she was in a film he did try to make it a point to watch it. She was gorgeous and it clearly wasn't just Hollywood makeup, lighting or camera angles. Her warm brown looked even smoother in person if that was possible. He felt his hand open as if to reach out and stroke her skin but clenched his hand into a fist and shoved it into his pocket. She was looking him up and down so he did the same and took in her flats and strapless red sundress. The color complimented her skin which seemed to shine.

Her hair was straight and he wanted to see how it would look wrapped around his hand as he thrust into her. _Wait...what?_ He shook his head.

He must need to get laid because that was not how his mind usually worked. He took a slight step forward and zeroed in on her face. Her mouth was made for sin with voluptuous lips that seemed like they were begging for attention.

Attention is exactly what he would like to give her lips and he felt himself tightening in response as he began picturing himself taking her lips and exploring her mouth. She was so close that it wouldn't take much effort to tug her close, tip her chin up and thrust his hands into her hair as he began to learn her taste. He wondered how she would react if she could get a glimpse at the direction his thoughts had taken. She was still continuing her perusal of him but he felt when she dragged his gaze to his face once more. He felt his mouth spread into a wide grin when he saw her slightly flushed cheeks that declared she had enjoyed the view.

Fitz removed his hand from his pocket to properly introduce himself when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder before a friendly arm was thrown around him. He turned and saw his teammate Jake Ballard and lifted his head in recognition.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?" Fitz kept his voice friendly despite being annoyed at the intrusion. He had seen Olivia move as if to walk away but gave his head a slight shake wanting more time with her.

"Just came over to congratulate you again on that amazing shot! We're going to have a great season, man." Jake paused when he saw the beautiful woman standing in front of Fitz.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything, sorry, bro. Let me apologize for the intrusion, ma'am." Jake reached a hand out to Liv.

"Jake Ballard, I cannot believe you don't remember me! It's me, Olivia!" She frowned slightly and crossed her arms.

"Ollie?! Wow! I haven't seen you since high school! You look great! Give me a hug!" Jake pulled his arm from around Fitz and walked to Olivia and pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around briefly before setting her back on the ground.

Fitz didn't like the scene that was unfolding in front of him for multiple reasons. He hadn't known that Olivia knew Jake and he couldn't identify why that even mattered to him. It wasn't as if they were on a first name basis. They had only bumped hands. But as he heard Jake's nickname for her and saw her willingly go into his embrace he felt something in him reject the thought that she would go willingly into another's arms. Jake was touching her and he had not yet introduced himself. Fitz wanted to walk between them and pull her away from Jake. He needed to do something. He felt the stirrings of possessiveness and dismissed them. He wasn't possessive or jealous. He simply wanted to get to know her.

Olivia felt herself get caught in Jake's hug and enjoyed the brief spin. He had always been a good friend to her and she could admit that she had missed him when they went to different schools for college. She stepped out of his embrace and patted his arm affectionately as she looked him over. He was still tall but seemed an inch or two shorter than the team captain. He had grown out his dark brown hair and green eyes still seemed to sparkle with playfulness. She felt the weight of her stranger's gaze on her and quickly shot him a glance. He tilted his head and beckoned her to him.

"Jake, it's great seeing you! But I was in the middle of a conversation with..." She still didn't know his name but gestured her hand in his direction.

"El capitan! His name is-" Jake didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

Fitz walked over to them and cut Jake off. "I'm Fitzgerald Grant and I know who you are, Olivia Pope." He took the hand she offered and captured it between his and tugged her to him. He leaned down and spoke softly into her ear.

"But I want you to call me, Fitz, since we're going to get to know each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia shivered at the rumble of his baritone near her ear. She could feel the body heat radiating from him due to the their proximity. She moved the hand that was not trapped between his and squeezed his arm. His arm was solid and his muscles flexed under her touch.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate," she returned. Instead of laying her head on his expansive chest she leaned back slightly to meet his eyes. The nerve of him. He had no right being this gorgeous or charming. Instead of repelling her, he was weaving a spell and entrapping her with each shared moment.

"Then let's be inappropriate," he replied with a smile. He searched her brown gaze hoping that she would relent and give in. She was having an internal dialogue and he could practically hear the conversation playing out as he watched the expressions on her face change. The changes were swift and minute but he was so in tune with her that caught caught every micro movement and remained captivated. This was part of what made her such a great actress to watch. She could convey complex emotions with minimal effort or she could exaggerate them if it was required.

Fitz freed her hand and wrapped his arms around her when it seemed she would deny him his request. He rubbed one hand down her back and his eyes widened when he encountered the warmth of her skin. Her sundress was partially backless and after the unexpected touch of skin on skin he wanted to see if it was as smooth as it had felt. But that would mean he would to move and right now he was content to have her in his possession. He didn't know why he felt satisfaction at that fact but right now holding her was a far better alternative to not having her near and within reach.

She leaned her head forward to rest on his chest and heard his heart rate increase briefly before it returned to its steady rhythm. She brought her hands together and rested against him taking in his clean scent content to let the time tick away so long as she was wrapped in his embrace.

They remained locked together as time stretched. They had begun to sway slightly along with the music playing in the banquet hall but they never separated.

It wasn't until a camera flash went off that they remembered they were not alone even though it felt that way.

The flash startled both of them out of their shared private bubble and into action. Fitz raised a hand to cover his eyes and instinctively turned putting Olivia behind him slightly. He didn't want her exposed to the camera man any more than necessary. He didn't care about publicity or how he was perceived since his actions on the field held greater weight but he knew that as an actress Liv was under a much brighter microscope where every little thing could be documented and torn apart by the media.

"Do you mind? We aren't in the mood right now for pictures. Maybe some other time. You've gotten your picture, now how about you leave us alone?" Fitz tried to reason with the photographer.

They heard the camera clicks and knew he was still being photographed. Another person had joined the photographer and seemed to be recording the encounter.

His patience was wearing thin and he was about to lay into the both of them when he felt Olivia tugging gently on his arm.

He glanced back at her large doe eyes and felt something inside of him soften into mush. Whatever she asked of him, he would complete the task.

Olivia stared into Fitz's eyes silently pleading with him. He needed to calm down before he caused a scene. Quinn Perkins, her publicist, would not be happy if she left what was supposed to be an easy and positive event with bad press. Not sure if it would work Olivia did what Fitz had been asking earlier-she called his name.

"Fitz." It came out confident and ensnared him. She moved from behind him to engage the photographer and camera man.

"Gentlemen, my friend Fitz and I were in the middle of something and I'm afraid that we actually must get going now." She flashed them a swift smile and walked away beckoning Fitz to join her with an inclination of her head.

"You're a pretty smooth operator, Liv. I was close to losing my head there and I apologize for that." He had an arm placed on the small of her back and was leaning over her slightly to talk quietly.

"Liv?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Only fair since you called me a shortened name-"

She laughed interrupting him and paused. "You insisted that I called you that. I would have been happy calling you Fitzgerald." She jabbed him in the arm in play.

"Hmm...now hearing you say my full name doesn't sound bad at all. I usually prefer it shortened since people tend to stumble over it." He raised his shoulders and shrugged.

"Well, if you prefer I can stick with Fitz but I may slip and call you Fitzgerald if you get out of hand." She meant it in jest but she had a feeling that he wouldn't mind even if she did call him Fitzgerald.

"If I'm in your hands I promise to be on my best behavior unless you beg me to be bad, Liv," he finished with a lopsided grin and quick wink.

"Your inappropriateness knows no bounds." She shook her head and chuckled.

He smiled and joined in the laughter. She was beautiful to look at but when she smiled or laughed she radiated vibrancy. She was amazing and he needed to spend more time with her.

He wanted to be the one to put smiles on her face and he would act like a complete clown if he could hear her laughter on a regular basis. He wasn't even sure how long she would be in town or how long he would due to their schedule.

Pulling out his phone he said,"Let me get your number so we can keep in touch. I want to see you again." Her eyes widened briefly but after reciting her number it wasn't long before her phone vibrated signaling a message.

**Fitz: This is Fitz and don't worry, you'll see the number so often you'll have it memorized soon. ;) But just in case you're more visual we can take some pics so that you can't forget me.**

Olivia looked up and saw him grinning widely causing a deep dimple to appear in his left cheek. She felt a responding smile appear on her face.

He hugged her to him leaning his head toward hers and snapped a picture on his phone. He seemed happy with it but still decided to take another to have more than one picture of her. He set his phone camera to burst so that he could get a set to choose from.

Stepping behind her, Fitz placed one hand on her shoulder and rested his head near hers.

"Now say, Fitz..." He murmured it in a light tone.

Olivia smiled along with Fitz before his words sank in. She turned to chastise him and barely registered his eyes closing before his mouth met hers.

Fitz had known that teasing her would pay off-he had been expecting a smile or getting told off. But when she had turned to him he felt his body moving on autopilot. His positioning had already placed their heads close together and when she turned toward him he closed the distance and his eyes to savor the first meeting of their lips.

She was sweet, deliciously sweet as he nibbled along her plump lips and tasted hints of the fruit she had been eating. He wanted more of her-he needed more of her taste. He dragged his lips along her top lip before dragging his tongue along the seam of her mouth seeking entrance.

Liv felt him squeeze her shoulder as he pressed himself closer behind her while his mouth nibbled and licked hers. His lips were soft and he seemed to be memorizing what she liked. When she felt his tongue probing she opened her mouth to receive him and they began exploring each other's mouths, learning their tastes.

The camera burst set of photos was interesting. The first picture had them getting into position, the second had them smiling widely and the last few pictures caught Liv's initial shock at his words and the progression of their first kiss.

"Fitz! What are you doing?!" Mellie Montgomery hissed out the question and grabbed his arm yanking him away from Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

Mellie had been enjoying the small celebration-victories always meant good press and so long as the team continued winning business was much better. She was still learning the ropes of managing the team she had inherited from her father but she seemed to have things under control. She just needed to maintain a steady fan base, win streak and keep the players happy.

Seeing Fitz score the winning goal today had made her proud to have him on her team and inside she had preened happily knowing that their relationship extended off of the field as well...until recently. But she was working on fixing that which had been proving difficult with his training and game schedule. Still, she made it a point to make contact before and after home game played even if she had to force it while he was being interviewed. After missing him for the last couple weeks she managed to latch herself onto him today during interviews and he had not pushed her away. She took it as a sign that he might come back around.

After mingling throughout the banquet hall she found herself looking for him. She could have taken up with any of her other players-especially her second striker Jake Ballard who made it a point to try and make her blush at least once per meeting-but Mellie had her eyes set on Fitz. How could she want anyone else? He was the captain of her team, he would compliment her in ways that no one else-not even Jake-could. She thought she had seen him near the assortment of fruit and made her way over only to pause as she saw him with an arm wrapped around some woman kissing her as if he had every right to do so.

"Fitz! What are you doing?!" Mellie hissed out the question and grabbed his arm, yanking him away from Olivia.

* * *

Fitz was enjoying getting intimately acquainted with Olivia's mouth only to be snapped back into reality by the shrill sound of Mellie Montgomery's voice and the force of her grabbing his arm.

"Mellie, what are you doing? First of all, let go of my arm. Second, kindly explain why you interrupted what was the best kiss I've experienced so far in my life."

He shook his arm loose, taking in the surprised expression on Liv's face. He wanted to distance himself from Mellie and comfort Olivia.

Fitz stepped out of Mellie's reach, walking over to Olivia and draped his arm along her shoulders, pressing her into him. She relaxed into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Fitz...I don't quite know what to say. I was looking all over for you and when I stumbled across you I find you kissing some-"

He interrupted her with a raised hand. "Beautiful, amazing, kind, wonderful-"

"Woman. I thought we had an arrangement," Mellie finished, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Yes, we do. Your father hired me to play and made me team captain. I go out on that field and do my job. I score goals, train and keep the team motivated. Off the field, we had a...dalliance. It was bad judgement on my part and again, I apologize if you think I lead you on in any way. Our current relationship as it stands only involves work. So, unless you sought me out to talk about the team or my performance in the field we can save that talk for some other time." Fitz prepared to walk away with Olivia when she laid one hand on his and stuck the other out towards Mellie.

"I'm Olivia Pope and I am sorry that the circumstances are a bit awkward at the moment but I really do not want to cause any drama for either of you."

"It's nothing to worry about Ms. Pope. Wait...are you the Olivia Pope? The actress that everyone is talking about? There seems to be a lot of buzz about you right now. I think I've even seen you on a magazine cover." Mellie gushed and shook Olivia's offered hand, pumping enthusiastically.

"Just plain old Olivia Pope. I can't really comment on the buzz, that's the work of my publicist really, I just show up when I'm told and do what is asked. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell Fitz but the reason I am here was that my agent gave me tickets. He's always telling me to get my face out there and it seemed like a good way to spend some of my free time." Liv felt Fitz absently running his hand up and down her arm as she rambled.

"Well, thank you for watching one of our games! Maybe you can invite some of your co-stars and friends along if you revisit the stadium. You are not causing any drama. As Fitz stated our relationship only extends to work and I was going to ask about his plans for the upcoming away games."

Olivia's phone vibrated then began ringing. She didn't even glance at the caller ID before picking up. Holding up a finger to signal that she would return once the call was finished, she walked away seeking a more private area.

"Mellie, you and I both know that you were not looking for me to discuss game plans. What did you really want?"  
Fitz watched Olivia as she walked away, sticking his hands in his pockets. He turned back to Mellie and widened his stance.

Mellie tilted her head slightly and clasped her hands together in front of her. She studied him thoughtfully, taking in his strong, handsome features.

"I wanted what I have always wanted. You. I want us to get back together. We're good together and perfect on paper. I heard what you said when Olivia was here but I know it was just a show for her." She smirked slightly at the thought of having him back where she wanted him.

"No, Mellie. It was not a show." He lowered his tone softly and shook his head.

"We had a thing and it ended long before now. And just because I have an inkling of how that brain of yours works, I would appreciate it if you do not try to force situations where you can try to wrap yourself around me or get me alone. No need for any hostility or unprofessional since I have told you where I stand and I prefer to keep things that way," Fitz explained.

"Fitz, you can't mean this. You will change your mind when things don't work out with your-"

Olivia walked up to Fitz unaware she interrupted Mellie.

"Sorry, Fitz, I'm sorry but I have to run. I got called in to re-shoot something but it was nice meeting you," she rushed out.

"Also nice to meet you too, Mellie. I hope the team continues its winning streak." Olivia turned back towards Fitz to give him a quick hug.

Reading her intentions, Fitz caught her in the hug but tilted her chin up so that he could capture her lips. Her mouth opened and their tongues tangled. Olivia was the first to pull away after a few minutes and they both groaned at the loss of contact. She ran her hands down his chest briefly before stepping back and walking out of the banquet hall with one more wave in his direction.

* * *

**Thanks for showing this sticking with the story! The chapters will be getting longer in the future but I didn't want to delay putting this out. I appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. OX**


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz watched her departure, noting the graceful way she navigated through the crowd and the delicate sway of her hips with the bounce of her walk. Each step she took added a greater distance between what they were and what they could be. He was determined to minimize that distance as soon as humanly possible for him and he had to forcibly keep himself in check from chasing after her to share just one more moment together.

The only comfort comfort he had was the fact that they had exchanged numbers. He would not wait to call her. Just the thought of hearing her voice was enough to have him pulling his phone out of his pocket, ready to dial.

After unlocking the screen an image of them popped up. He had almost forgotten about the pictures he had convinced her to take and made his favorite picture of them so far-it was a slight break in their kiss where Olivia had managed to capture his bottom lip while he was tugging on her top lip.

The response had been explosive and he felt himself begin to harden as the kiss replayed in his mind. Her lips were just as soft and sweet as they looked and he had not tasted enough of her yet. He wanted a much higher supply of the drug that was Olivia Pope. He sent off a quick text-hopefully she would think of him as fondly and as often as he had a feeling she would occupy his thoughts.

**Fitz: Olivia, I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of you and hope to see you soon.**

He added some of the pictures they had taken, partially to remind her of the connection they shared and partly to get a reaction from her. He succeeded because it was not long before he received a text in response.

**Olivia: You're not making it easy to forget you.**

**Fitz: Why on Earth would I want you to forget me? I think we should work on making some memories. How does that sound?**

**Olivia: It sounds like some work will be involved.**

**Fitz: Work doesn't scare me especially if it means spending time with you. I understand out schedules aren't exactly the easiest but how about we agree to keep in contact until we can see each other again?**

**Olivia: That seems doable. I have to go now but I can let you know when I'm free.**

**Fitz: Good to hear. I'm actually surprisingly flexible with my schedule at the moment outside of practice and actual games so getting away shouldn't be a problem if you want to play hooky with me. :)**

Tucking his phone back into his pocket he immersed himself into the crowd and joined his teammates. He did not see Mellie during the remainder of the celebration, enjoying the brief respite.

Before leaving he was met with a few journalists and gave more insight to the game plan his team had run and how they planned to take on the next team. Luckily, he was not met with anymore random paparazzi but he supposed he should have gotten used to it by now. He was young, athletic, wealthy and had been off of the market for a while. Even during his time with Mellie he had made sure to keep it private, preferring to let his skills on the field speak for him rather than any connections he may have had through her.

* * *

Olivia was finally done with re-shooting her final scenes and was ready to unwind with a quick, painless dinner followed with a sugary sweet dessert. She could almost taste the cold bite of some undecided ice cream flavor.

"So how was the game, Liv? Great view right?" Harrison Wright asked, resting in one of the chairs near her.

"Yeah! How was it? I hope we managed to get some decent pictures from the attendance. I know there was some press in the area but I haven't heard anything yet. I should check your twitter feed! I'm sure some fans managed to capture some pictures of you!" Quinn Perkins was talking in her usual fast and animated manner.

She took her role as publicist very seriously and managed to keep up with most of Olivia's social networking accounts. She had been a miracle worker for Liv who was still wary of social networking but Quinn managed to spin that into a positive angle-she was a master at dealing with the press and Olivia was lucky to have her.

"The game was great actually. It was close and then Fitz made the winning goal with a headshot!"

"Wait, Fitz?! As in Fitzgerald Grant III,also known as FGIII, MLS stud extraordinaire, one of thee most sought after bachelors in America? That Fitz?! How do you know him? I didn't know you knew him, we can use this! Tell me more, tell me everything." Quinn pulled out her phone and began typing.

"Yes, well, I wasn't aware that he was all of those things. I only just met him after the game at some sort of reception that was being thrown. I wasn't expecting to actually meet any of the players let alone two of them-"

Quinn interrupted. "Two? Who was the other one? If he was even a fraction of the man FGIII is there has got to be some sort of buzz going around on the internet."

Olivia looked a little shell shocked at this revelation-she had not given any thoughts to the media take of her mingling with Fitz and Jake, aside from maintaining a positive and personable charm during the brief interaction. She looked to Harrison who tilted his head slightly and lifted his shoulders in a small shrug.

"I saw an old friend-Jake Ballard-that I had grown up with and briefly chatted with the owner of the team, Mellie Montgomery. I was actually surprised that Jake recognized me since not many people from childhood do."

"So...what happened with the guys? Anything juicy I should be on the lookout for? How about the meeting with Mellie? Did she seem open to you attending more games? I think we can fit that into your schedule if you want the exposure."

"I was talking to Fitz when Jake came over to congratulate him on the winning goal and I basically reintroduced myself to him until he remembered me."

"Reintroduced yourself? What did that entail exactly?" Quinn stopped typing and looked up at Liv as she asked the questions.

"I just joked about him not remembering me but it didn't take long for his memory to kick in then we hugged. Nothing more than that really. But we didn't talk long before he took off to mingle. Then I got caught in this moment with Fitz-we were just hugging and talking until cameras started flashing. So there may be some pictures of us together but you'll probably find more of me trying to calm him and the photographers down until we could walk away." Olivia's cheeks warmed as the memory of being held and pressed so closely against him replayed in her thoughts.

"A hug you say? A hug? Harrison! Get up! Liv, I'm going to hug Harrison and you let me know what kind of hug we can expect."

Quinn stood up and hugged Harrison in a side hug. When Olivia shook her head, Quinn smirked and turned into Harrison but leaned her top half forward towards him, keeping her bottom half away. Again Olivia shook her head and Quinn pulled Harrison a bit closet still keeping some polite space between them.

Growing tired of the game Harrison knew from the look on Liv's face that this was not the type of hug she usually took part in. He pulled Quinn's body flush against him and wrapped his arms around her as she relaxed and rested her head onto his chest.

"Yes."

"This is what we can expect to see? You cuddled into FGIII?! Two of the hottest, SINGLE, people out right now together in a romantic embrace!" Quinn jumped out of Harrison's arms and was speaking excitedly.

"I don't know that it looked like cuddling, Quinn. It was just a hug and then he tried to shield me from the cameras. Like he was trying to be my knight in shining armor or something. He was just very friendly," Olivia said, trying to assure Quinn and herself that it was just in his nature to behave the way he had.

"There are many words and phrases thrown around describing FGIII and believe me, Liv, 'knight in shining armor' is not one of them. He's known for being a force to reckon with on and off the field but he has been exceedingly good at keeping his romantic entanglements out of the press. For him to make a show of protecting you is very out of character for him." Quinn began tapping her chin lightly as she retook her seat on the couch.

"Was there anything else, Liv?" Harrison asked quietly, remaining calm as Quinn grew more lively.

"There was something more but I don't think it's worth mentioning at the moment since I doubt there were any cameras nearby."

"Liv, your personal life is your own and we aren't here to do anything less than protect your image and make sure you can get work. We don't need to know details if you don't feel comfortable sharing but if you could give us an idea of what to expect we can plan accordingly. It's better if we control the story from the start rather than react."

"Quinn, believe me, if I knew just what to share I would. But it's still too early to say anything for certain about Fitz. All I really know at this point is that we both want to get to know each other," Olivia admitted.

"That's more than enough to go on. So, how do you want it to play out? Do you want to keep it private or will there be more public encounters and outings? We can try to make it so that you can get away and give you two privacy but it's something we need to start looking into. If public is the way you want to go we can plan for that as well. At the end of the day we're here for you, Liv." Harrison kept his gaze steady on Liv as he waited for an answer.

"I'm really not sure right now. I think it might be too late to go completely private at this point but that is something I'd prefer to discuss with Fitz before we make any firm plans. I appreciate the talk guys, but it's been a long night and I have a date."

"With FGIII?" Quinn toned down her excitement but still sounded hopeful.

"With a generous portion of ice cream ,Quinn. I'm not sure when I'll be seeing Fitz again. I'll see you two, later. Thanks again." With that said Olivia walked out of the trailer and headed towards her car.

Once inside her car she sent off a text to Fitz.

**Olivia: I'm done with the shoot and craving something sweet.**

**Fitz: Something sweet? If you wanted me all you had to do was ask... ;) How did the shoot go?**

**Olivia: It wasn't bad, only some minor adjustments needed to be made. Since I can't confirm your sweetness, I'll make it clear that I was talking about ice cream.**

**Fitz: I'm wounded. An actual wound just opened up somewhere inside of me and now the only thing that will fix it is ice cream. How about we meet somewhere and pick some up?**

**Olivia: That sounds like a good idea to me. Do you have somewhere specific in mind?**

Her phone began buzzing as Fitz's name appeared on her call screen.

"I know just the place, Liv. You'll love it. Since you made good on your deal to contact me, I'm treating," Fitz's warm baritone voice came through her phone and washed over her. He gave her the address and after inputting it into her navigation system, Liv pulled out of the studio lot and into traffic, with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me and for the reviews, follows and favorites! You can expect updates for this story to fall on either Sunday or Monday. Feeling of Falling will be updated on Fridays from now until its end. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Olivia pulled into the parking lot, she was having doubts that the location she had arrived at was correct. She parked and doubled checked her GPS just to make she was in the right place.

Focused on the GPS she was startled when she heard gentle tapping on her car window. A sharp intake of breath could not be helped but her pulse slowed down only to pick up when she was met with Fitz's lopsided grin.

Fitz took a step back and strove to put an apologetic look on his face. He was probably failing miserably since he could not seem to wipe the smile off of his face that came from seeing her again.

He had not meant to scare her but when he saw her pull in he had begun walking towards her cute light blue Prius. The car seemed to be a reflection of the owner-compact, efficient and caring in ways he could not way to discover.

Noticing that she seemed to be doubting the location and readying herself to take off, the urge to reach her and reassure her had taken over. He began sprinting towards the car, tapping her window to draw her attention and was happy when she turned to meet his gaze.

He couldn't believe his luck. She had agreed to meet him and didn't seem put off by his behavior although he knew he would need to make up for scaring her. Whatever was required to stay in her good graces he would do it, no hesitation, no questions asked.

Fitz tried to rationalize his reaction to her as nothing more than deep admiration for her talents and beauty paired with his curious nature. She was intriguing-on screen she came across as this dynamite spitfire that commanded a viewer's attention whenever she was on camera. In real life she was just as dynamic; it was an understated depth she projected while maintaining an air of calm and warmth that just drew people, including himself, in. He wanted to see more and break underneath the surface to discover just what other secrets she held.

Olivia turned off her car and began taking deep breaths to calm herself down. As her breathing slowed her hands became steady enough to take her keys and turn her car off. She was still a bit shaken but keeping her gaze focused on Fitz seemed to be helping. He definitely owed her ice cream after scaring years off of her life.

Holding his hands up in apology, he flashed her a sheepish grin. "I want to apologize for scaring you; it wasn't my intention, Liv."

She paused in front of him and tilted her head up at him. "Apology accepted, but you definitely owe me ice cream and maybe another favor for scaring years off of my life."

"Whatever you want, it's yours. Just name it, I feel really bad about that. I just saw you and you looked like you were getting ready to leave."

"Well, I wasn't ready to leave yet. I just wanted to check the GPS. I was going to text you but I'm glad this is the right place. So, what's so great about this place? Are you sure they sure ice cream here?"

He offered her a bent arm and she looped hers through it. "This place definitely serves ice cream...and more. Just wait and see. You'll love it. I happen to know the owners."

Olivia shelved the doubts she held that said the nondescript building probably did not house anything or anyone that produced ice cream or any extra goodies. It was located next to a gym that sat on the corner directly across from a nice and surprisingly secluded beach.

If Fitz said there was ice cream then there would be ice cream. She believed in him and the gleeful look he was currently sporting.

* * *

Fitz watched as Olivia marveled at the interior of the ice cream and dessert parlor that was much more inviting once you stepped in and found yourself in a sweet induced sensory overload. He followed her gaze and shadowed her steps, seeing the place through her eyes.

The walls were different colors with large wooden letters complimenting the dessert selections found. Near the mocha colored wall also known as "cool creamery" sat the ice cream and gelato section with plenty of toppings and the options to mix to one heart's content. A deep berry red wall called "baker's dozen" provided the backdrop to the cupcake, cake and cookie selection. Cool lime green set the scene for what the owners and locals affectionately referred to as the "candy corner" even though there wasn't much candy there. It was where they put desserts that didn't belong with the cakes or ice cream/gelato and most of the treats were customer requests or seasonal experiments to test if they should earn a permanent spot on the menu. Signatures adorned all the walls and behind them at the entrance was clear dry erase board embedded into the wall for customers who wanted to doodle with space listing the shop's current lined the wall and there was a counter with stools near cool creamery in case you wanted to cool off from being outside for too long.

Fitz grabbed her hand. "C'mon, you have to meet the owners."

"Okay, I'm not planning on going anywhere," Liv joked.

"Michelle!Tom! There's someone I want you two to meet!" He tugged on the hand he was holding and tucked her into his side, waiting for the owners to appear. "It'll be great, I promise. They'll love you and you'll get to sample a bigger selection since you came in with me."

He lowered his voice to a whisper and she felt his lips against her ear as he said,"They might even let us get some good deals on dessert before we leave so you can sate that appetite for sweets, Liv."

Olivia was finding it hard to contain her excitement at the prospect of sampling the wide selection of sweets all around her, particularly the man at her side. He was positively delicious to look at but what really drew her was how aware and sensitive to her he seemed to be. He had caught her brief apprehension at meeting the owners and reassured her through his words and the distraction of his lips against her ear.

Where she was pressed against him she felt his heat beginning to seep into her and blend in a way that made her feel like a snow cone left to melt on a sunny day. The ice cream seemed like much safer option rather than climbing Fitz as if he were a tree and slating another growing appetite.

Looking down at their linked hands she noticed that he had interlaced their fingers and was stroking the back of her hand absently with his thumb. Each caress sent frissons of awareness through her, causing her breath to escape on a large exhalation. To balance herself out she inhaled deeply and found his scent wrapping around her. It was aftershave, soap and something distinctly him. She seemed to be fighting a losing battle trying to deny the connection between them that seemed to be growing with each minute that passed in each other's presence. Laying her head on his chest, she relaxed into him, feeling him adjust so that she was now in front of him completely, using him as a comfortable resting post.

A small dark haired, middle aged woman came out of the back area first with a smile on her face as she opened her arms to hug Fitz."Fitz! It's been too long! How have you been? And who is this beautiful woman?"

"Mia Giovanni, this is Olivia Pope, the gorgeous enchanting creature who agreed to join me for ice cream. When she told me she was craving some I knew I had to bring her here. It's a hidden gem like the female owner," he said charmingly. He pulled back from the hug, wrapping an arm around Liv to keep her close.

"Pleasure to meet you Mia, this is a lovely place and if the dessert is half as good as it looks I may be in serious trouble," Olivia joked.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear. You're the first person that Fitz has brought here and he's been a customer for years-" She was interrupted when her husband's voice announced his entrance.

"Mia, who is that I hear charming you? I only know of one fool brave enough to flirt with you, beautiful flower that you are," this came from a tall dark haired middle-aged man who Olivia guessed was Mia's husband.

"Come on, Sal, you know I cannot possibly make an appearance without paying my compliments to your lovely wife. How else would I get my sweet fix? Besides, your wife is taken and I have brought my own beautiful woman to take part in the ice cream goodness while trying to hold off on slipping into a sugar coma." Fitz pressed a light kiss to the side of her head.

"Liv, this is Salvatore, the man Mia has chosen to remain married to despite my best advances to get her to take me as a potential suitor. Sal, by my side is the wonderfully kind and intelligent Olivia Pope. She also seems to have a sweet tooth so we're looking to take care of that here," Fitz said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Salvatore. I can honestly say I'm pleasantly surprised at Fitz's choice but I'm glad I agreed to try it," Olivia admitted.

"Lovely meeting you, Miss Pope, welcome to Gio's Confections & Cakes! How nice to finally someone close to Fitz. He's been a customer for years, but we've never seen him bring anyone here, isn't that right, cara?" Salvatore asked his wife.

"I was just saying that before you interrupted me you big lout! Now shoo, before you scare off the lovely woman. Come my dears, you said you were in the mood for ice cream?" Mia walked behind the glass as Fitz and Olivia followed her to the ice cream section and began perusing the selection.

Fitz already knew what his choice would be but he enjoyed watching the emotions fly across Olivia's face as she agonized over her decision. After nearly five minutes of trying to decide she spoke up.

"I'll have the birthday cake with mixed with hazelnut gelato, please."

"What size would you like? Do you want a cone or a cup?"

"I'll take a small cup for now, thank you, Mia." Olivia turned to him, waiting to hear his choice.

"Mia, you know my usual," Fitz said with an easy grin.

"Of course I do. Espresso gelato with almonds. Simple and savory."

Fitz pulled Olivia back into his arms."That preference goes beyond sweets just in case you were wondering, Liv," his baritone rumbled against the pulse in her neck before grazing her pulse lightly with his teeth.

When the cups were ready, Fitz paid and they thanked the Giovannis before walking toward the beach hand in hand.

"I love near the beach-especially if it isn't crowded. How about you, Fitz?"

"Being near the beach brings me a sense of peace and helps me clear my head. I thought it was the only thing that could do that until I met you, Liv," he confessed, his cerulean gaze as penetrating.

"Hang on a sec, I'll be right back. Don't move. I keep a blanket in my car for the days I end up out on a beach." He handed her his cup of gelato and sprinted towards the parking lot.

She watched him until he disappeared from her view and leaned against the railing staring out at the ocean. The breeze was cooling as she watched the waves crash against the shore. The sun was hanging in the sky, painting it in different streaks of pink, orange and red.

Before Fitz returned she wanted to sample some of his gelato. She looekd around her and dipped his spoon into the gelato, adding a couple of almonds to her scoop. The flavors burst upon her tongue with the espresso being smooth without overpowering her senses. The crunch of the almonds balanced out the slightly bitter taste but she appreciated the bite that the espresso flavor held.

As she sucked on the spoon savoring the taste, she felt a tap on her shoulder and found Fitz with a folded blanket tossed over one shoulder and his eyebrow raised. She was caught. Unsure of how to proceed she quickly replaced his spoon into his cup and handed them off to him.

"Now, Liv, that wasn't fair. You got to first scoop of my treat. I think you should let me recoup it." His tone was slow and seductive as he stepped closer, invading her space.

Olivia opened her mouth to apologize and Fitz took that opportunity to crash his lips onto hers. His tongue swept into her mouth and tangled with her own, gathering his own first taste of his gelato via her mouth.

This would be his most ideal way to taste things from now on. They would need to touch Olivia's lips, rest on her tongue, or graze her skin before he would be satisfied. They nipped, licked and soon the falvor of the gelato disappeared leaving only their own flavors for each other to take in.

It would not be enough. He was becoming aware that he was losing footing in a silent battle with himself. How much longer could he deny how he craved her? Was it possible to become addicted to being near someone? Addicted to having them available for you to physically touch?

Fitz wanted her. He wanted her to want him just as much as he wanted her. He wanted her to want whatever this was fast becoming, just as much as he did. He didn't need a label to tell him what his body knew. His body knew that on some elemental level they were a match and that they would be together. Fighting it was energy wasted when it could be better spent continuing to kiss her...

He pulled back slowly, groaning as her teeth caught his bottom lip and tugged lightly. Resting his forehead against hers, they both gazed into each other's eyes-a clash of warm chocolate and turbulent ocean blue-until their breathing began to even out, returning to normal.

"Come on, Livvie, let's enjoy our cold treats and watch the sun go down."

Wrapping his free arm around her Fitz felt her arm slide around his waist as they chose a spot near the water. He laid out the blanket and sat down, surprised when Olivia sat between his open legs pressing her back into his chest.

They ate, enjoying easy flowing conversation and comfortable silence when they finished their treats. Sensing that she was beginning to get chilled, Fitz enfolded his arms around her until his warmth began to bleed into her. He rested his head, beside hers as they watched the sunset.

Caught up in the serenity of it all-the ocean, the sunset and Olivia-Fitz almost missed her whisper.

"Let's get out of here, Fitz."

* * *

**I just missed the Monday update, but if you're not in EST, then I'm in the clear! Thanks again for all the views, faves, follows and the reviews! OX**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?" The words stumbled out of his mouth before fully processing what Olivia had said.

"I just want to get away. The beach is nice but I think I'd like if we had some privacy if that's alright with you."

"Privacy? Right. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Give me a minute to get my head together and then we can go, okay, Liv?"

She smiled at his wrinkled, slightly raised eyebrows indicating a confused expression on his face. "One minute, it is."

Olivia took the time and listened to her heart slow to match the rhythm of his heartbeat as she pressed herself closer into his chest. Days like these were becoming a rarity now that her career seemed to be hitting a sweet spot; she did not know what to make of whatever this was but she knew that it made her feel good. It was a feeling that she had not allowed herself to feel in some time but thinking back on her past romantic experiences she could not recall anything this intense and certainly nothing that moved at the pace they were moving on.

There did not seem to be an off option readily available to slow the progress of this whirlwind she found herself caught in. Olivia sensed that she was not alone in this regard but Fitz did not seem bothered by the speed or how easily they connected. Upon meeting him she felt a proverbial click like that of a seat-belt being fastened. They fit somehow, on levels she wasn't aware to fully acknowledge.

She was only certain of one thing-she was strapped in for this ride with Fitz as long as he was willing to meet her halfway. She did not want to think of the headache that was their schedules, the potential annoyance Mellie could become or the press and how they would navigate it all. Shared peace and time was what she wanted for them to have right now, this day and night because she did not know how soon or how far off into the future their next shared time would take place. She released a deep sigh at the thought of sharing borrowed time no matter how temporary the circumstances.

Fitz heard Olivia's deep sigh and knew her thoughts probably mirrored his own. He knew that this retreat-the gelato and ice cream and wherever they went after leaving-was only temporary. Real life would intrude once more and in ways they could not fight at this stage.

He rubbed his hands on her arms and nuzzled her neck. Borrowed time was what they had at the moment and he understood why she wanted to leave. They both knew that if this continued-and if he had his way it most certainly would-privacy would be in short supply after one or maybe a few outings if they were lucky. He had no plans to keep what they had hidden but he was not ready to share every experience with the general public either.

Would they be relegated to meeting at each other's homes and getting take out? Maybe they would get groceries and cook together luxuriating in each other's company. He could picture her in his kitchen, sitting on the counter. He could see her body pressed against the wall of his shower and her body in his bed with her hair spread across his pillows while she was sprawled over him.

The soft sound of her breathing matched his and he smiled into her neck at the action. Their bodies seemed to know just how well matched they were while their thoughts and emotions played catch up. Had it ever been like this with another woman?

Even when he was a teenager and felt the sting of his first crush and the sad loss that accompanied the fallout, Fitz could not drudge up the memory of anything like this. Whatever they called this-fate, kismet, serendipity-it was magical.

The feelings inside wrestled for control with his logic but Fitz felt his logic being washed under the strong waves of emotion churning inside of him. Nothing else mattered at this moment. Nothing else mattered outside of them when they were together.

There was no field calling for FTG, there were no teammates looking to him for guidance. There was no Mellie trying to maneuver her way back into his personal life.

All that existed was them and the moment they shared. Olivia and Fitz inextricably tied from the moment their hands touched and their gazes took each other in.

Fitz closed his eyes, capturing this moment in time, how she felt in his arms, how he felt holding her, the warmth of the retreating sun and the breeze that came from beaching this close to the ocean. Simple and understated but it was everything to him.

The quiet broke when Olivia wiggled out of his embrace and he heard a small bark. Wait...a bark?

"Fitz! Look! This puppy was just running around on the beach and jumped into my lap!" Olivia said, excitedly, holding said puppy in her arms.

"Let's check for the owner, it might belong to a kid who is missing his pup."

The puppy was tiny with black and tan fur and a little white on the chest and looked like a small cross breed of some sort. Olivia turned back towards him so that he could get a good look at the happy puppy in her arms.

Looking underneath its stomach, he smiled. "It's a boy!"

"Really? Oh my gosh! How cute! Who would leave this little guy all by himself? Look at him, Fitz, he's adorable!"

Fitz chuckled at the noises she was making at the pup. "Yeah, he's cute for a little fur ball."

"Furball? No, he's not a fur ball, Fitz!" She exclaimed and the dog gave a small yip as if to agree with her, earning him more caresses from Olivia.

Sitting back on his haunches momentarily, Fitz pushed himself off the blanket and held out a hand to help Liv up so they could look for the owner. After she was standing he grabbed the blanket, shaking off the sand before folding it and placing it over his shoulder.

Olivia stepped towards him and held out the puppy. Fitz ruffled his soft head and let the puppy sniff his hand. He was accepted by the pup and got a healthy licking for his friendliness.

"I don't see a collar on him, Liv, come on, let's look around. There aren't many people around and he's tiny so if he has owners they're probably close by."

He offered to hold the puppy but Liv insisted on holding on to him but dropped one of her hands into his and interlaced their fingers as they walked along the beach asking if anyone had lost a puppy.

After combing the beach and the nearby sidewalk for almost an hour they decided to call their search to an end.

"We haven't found this little guy's owners but we can't leave him alone, Fitz. He chose us-that means we have to take care of him," Olivia stated.

"Hey, I like dogs just fine but what if we take him in and then find out he has a family? We have to be prepared for that, Liv," Fitz reasoned.

"I know, I know, but we've already searched and he seems tired. We should pick up some pet supplies then we can get him to a vet. Maybe he was microchipped and then we can find the owners. We can also put some flyers or something and we'll just keep him until someone claims him."

Bringing his gaze from the sleepy puppy in her arms, up to Liv's face Fitz felt himself caving. Any arguments he had against taking in the lost stray puppy were fading as he began to lose himself in her tilted warm brown eyes.

What harm could it really do? They could get pet supplies for both of their places in case they needed to switch sleeping arrangements or if they spent the night together. The puppy was one more thing with the potential to tie them together and suddenly Fitz was on board. He could make excuses about wanting to see the dog if he wanted to spend time with Liv or he could take him occasionally depending on who was busiest at the time.

"That's a great idea, Livvie. What should we name the little guy?" Fitz asked.

"How about Chance?"

"Let's ask the little guy." Fitz leaned toward the puppy and said,"Hey there, Chance." The puppy opened his eyes and began wagging his tail in excitement.

"Looks like we have a winner. Chance, you're one lucky pup. Between the two of us, you'll be one spoiled little guy," Fitz promised.

"Did you want to ride with me to the pet store so that we can shop together, Liv?"

Olivia nodded happily, cuddling Chance as she stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to Fitz's lips.

* * *

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews!OX Next up, shopping for Chance! **


	7. Chapter 7

Thirty minutes later and Fitz pulled into the parking lot of a very big pet supply store. Chance had enjoyed the ride snuggled in Olivia's lap and Fitz could not help the sting of envy that came. That puppy had no idea just how close to heaven he was and once again he wished he could briefly swap places with the lucky puppy.

Feeling the heat of Fitz's gaze upon her Olivia looked up and their gazes clashed. Cerulean bored into chocolate brown and she felt warmth spread throughout her body through the strength of his stare. She watched his hands moved to unbuckle his seat belt. She watched as he reached for her. She watched him close the distance between them.

The space in his luxury sports car suddenly seemed far smaller as he crowded her space. Reaching out he tipped her chin up before cupping her face as he brought his face just above hers. He hovered above her lips taking in the dilation of her pupils and blush flushing her cheeks.

He inhaled deeply, drawing her scent in before grazing her top lip with his mouth. A sample was all he had intended to take. The way she had met his stare had set a fire in his blood and the only way he knew to cool it was by giving in to his need to touch her but as soon as their lips met his blood boiled causing the kiss to deepen.

She stole his breath, replacing his air with her own supply. She could not get close enough but the skin she managed to touch burned with his passion for her. The heat was melting the little resistance she had managed to put up and she was happy to let it go letting passion take control of reason.

This was not enough. It did not seem there was enough of her to sustain the feelings she inspired in him. There were too many clothes in the way and there was not enough space to explore her. Time was against him. Against them. Even as he drowned in the sweet, intoxicating taste of her he fed his desperation into the kiss and she responded in kind with equal fervor.

Reaching to undo her seat belt he brushed his hand across Chance, causing the puppy to stir awake from his peaceful nap. Fitz moved to bring his hand back up one of his fingers was caught in Chance's tiny mouth. He began licking Fitz's finger causing him to pull back slightly from Olivia.

At the loss of Fitz's mouth on hers Olivia reopened her eyes slowly to see what had caused the interruption only to find him staring down at Chance who was happily slobbering all over his index finger. It was adorable really and her melted a little more at the sight. It seemed impossible-this situation with Fitz and the speed at which she was growing enamored with him.

"Okay, furball, you managed to ruin the mood and since my finger is not a treat, we need to get to you into that store so you can munch on some real puppy treats."

"Fitz! His name is Chance. We don't want to get the little guy confused with names."

"Liv, I'll call him Chance but remember we still aren't sure that the little guy doesn't already have a name. Now let's get inside. I enjoy your mama bear act though, it's very cute to see you standing up for-"

She interrupted him. "Don't say it!"

A long dramatic pause followed her statement before he continued,"The furball."

"You must get a kick out of pushing my buttons," she suggested.

"Maybe a little bit. But there are certainly better things to do with you than push your buttons I'm sure. I will try to refrain from not calling the pup by his name," Fitz promised as he broke out into a wide grin.

"Thank you. Maybe you should carry him so you can bond with him."

"I think we've done all the bonding we can do for now since he now knows my index finger on a very personal level," he said jokingly.

"He can't be blamed for that, he's just a puppy. Are you sure you don't want to hold him? He's so adorable!" Olivia lifted Chance up and held him against her chest.

Fitz groaned. "To be honest with you I'd much rather trade spots with him. I think I'm starting to get a little jealous," he said, frowning slightly.

"There is no reason to be jealous," she said reassuringly.

"Are you sure? He gets to sleep in your lap and get cuddled a lot. I think that's merits a little jealousy. Come on, Liv, you can't blame me for wanting to trade places with him." He sounded sincere so she did not doubt him.

"I don't blame you but I think the puppy dog eyes and that pout you're giving me right now are a bit much," she said, barely managing to stifle a laugh.

In answer to her statement Fitz enhanced his puppy dog eyes by widening them even more and making sure to make his lower lip even more pronounced.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, woman. I don't pout."

Olivia leaned forward, quickly capturing his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging lightly. He closed his eyes when pleasure shot through him on contact. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue before releasing it and leaning back to watch him.

When her teeth had sunk into his lip, biting gently, Fitz had to control the urge to pull her into his lap. Barely restraining himself, he managed to keep his hands to himself and just closed his eyes to let the pleasure from the small sting of her bite to zing through him. After closing his eyes to capture the moment firmly in his mind they popped open briefly at the slick feel of her tongue across his lip. She tasted so damn sweet and the simple gesture glazed his eyes as he felt himself harden. He was going to burst through his shorts if she kept this sooner than the crossed his mind the slick taste of her was taken from him.

Reopening his eyes Fitz saw her staring at him with her head tilted and little Chance held against her cheek. She was stunning with her full lips and warm brown eyes directed at him. What were they doing again? Think, man, think. What were the objectives? Purchase dog food, a leash, a collar, and other miscellaneous items. Make Chance comfortable. Get enough for both his house and more importantly Liv's place.

"You alright, Fitz? Ready to go into the store?" A smile played upon her lips as she took in the slightly dazed expression he was aiming at her.

"I'm great, Liv. Never been better. Let's get going, Chance looks a little restless," he said, reaching over to rub the puppy's head.

* * *

The store trip was supposed to be quick. They had walked into the store and been greeted almost immediately by an associate who pointed out the items they would need and suggested different brands.

Olivia and Fitz were recognized by a few fans while shopping and signed autographs and took time to take pictures. Fitz always made sure to insert himself into the pictures with Olivia and even with a fan sandwiched between them he made sure to stretch his arm so that he was touching Liv.

By the time they were ready to leave they had a cart full of puppy supplies. Walking out of the store, they were not surprised to see a few cameras waiting for them. Olivia remained polite and so did Fitz for the most part but he remained protective of Olivia, making sure the cameramen and photographers kept a safe distance away from them.

Ushering Olivia, who was clutching a nervous Chance to her, into his car, Fitz packed all the supplies into the car.

"That's one part that you never get used to," he said once he got into the car.

She agreed. "That's true but it comes with our professions. I'm glad that I had you with me this again."

"I'll make sure to be around as often as I can if it makes you comfortable. So, where are we going?"

"Let's go back to your place, I want to spend the weekend with you before we have to get back to our normal lives."

"I know exactly what you mean. We have to get your car but spending the weekend together sounds like an excellent idea."

He drove back to the ice cream parlor so that Olivia could get her car to follow him home. After they installed the puppy car seat in her passenger seat, Liv followed Fitz back to his house.

* * *

Once they reached his house, Olivia took Chance to the kitchen. Fitz followed her in, carrying what he had bought from the store. Olivia dug through the contents of the bag, finding the nice blue collar he had purchased. She placed it snugly around the dog's neck, marking him as hers.

Fitz prepared the puppy's dishes with food and water, either out of an act of kindness or to speed the process along. The dog immediately went to his new bowls and made a feast out of what Fitz left for him. Olivia smiled fondly as he enjoyed his fare before glancing up to see Fitz was gone.

Olivia wondered what he was up to. But she was surprised when Fitz walked into the room with a basket. It had been in the hall closet which had been used to keep his grandmother's knitting commodities. He had placed some cloths in it as a makeshift bed.

Fitz set it down in the kitchen beside the Chance's bowls and as soon as he saw it, the dog immediately had the impression of what it was for. He tested its softness before settling down. Olivia continued to watch him like a mother checking on her child and had a sense of comfort to know that this puppy was going to be safe and well taken care of.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to draw her into him. He tenderly kissed her neck; his eyes beholding the puppy as his body rose and fell with his breathing. "Look at the little guy," Fitz said. "He's all tuckered out."

* * *

Fitz grilled their dinner out on his patio while they chatted and enjoyed his private view of the ocean.

"What an amazing view," Olivia said on a sigh as she gazed out the the waves crashing onto the shore. She was stuffed from dinner and leaned back in her chair.

"I agree," Fitz admitted but he was looking at Olivia and not out beyond his patio.

After dinner they walked along the beach with Chance who was happy to trot beside them. They returned to the house, the trio settling in the living room to watch a movie. It was not long into the movie before both Chance and Olivia were fast asleep.

Fitz took Chance outside once more before lifting Olivia into his arms and carrying her to his bedroom. Once there he carefully removed her dress and laid it over the back of his chair by the window, he grabbed one of his shirts from a drawer and put it on her. He showered and put on a black boxer briefs before slipping in next to her and giving himself over to sleep.

* * *

Fitz had woken up, his limbs entangled with Liv's and snuck out of bed to work out some of his energy. Chance woke up when he made his way outside to work out so he walked him a bit before getting to his routine. Fitz had some errands to run and he needed to pick up some groceries and made sure to grab a great assortment of toiletries for Olivia. He wanted her to be comfortable for the rest of the weekend and any other time she wanted to visit.

He dressed in running shorts and went through the house toward the kitchen to use the backdoor. Before he had even left his room, he had smelled something delicious but ignored it. He thought it was his nose deceiving him since he didn't have much of a breakfast. However, the closer he got to the kitchen, the more the aroma was apparent. Fitz crossed into the dining room and kitchen from the connecting living room to catch Olivia up and alert.

And armed.

In her right hand was a very sharp French chef knife which was slicing through a purple radish. No, not slicing. Hacking. She took her time as she chopped through the last of the vegetable before grabbing her next victim. Fitz frowned briefly as he perceived her profile, her pleasant features marred by a severe glower of her own. And she was also mumbling to herself to the rhythm of her chopping which made him terrified to even ask.

He cleared his throat nervously. This was one way for his manhood to go soft inside his pants. Just hearing the sound of the knife meeting the wood of the cutting was almost enough to make Fitz go celibate. Almost.

"Afternoon," he greeted cheerfully, and he walked a little ways into the kitchen. He reached around her to grab a sliced carrot and popped it into his mouth. "I wasn't expecting you to be out of bed. You seemed keen to sleep through breakfast."

Another harsh slice through her new green quarry made Fitz jump away. "I couldn't stand being in that bed anymore. As much as I love sleep, I'd rather get up and do something that'll eventually make me tired."

Fitz nodded in understanding but winced again at the harshness of her cutting before his visage developed a deep grimace. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Another big whack. "Nothing."

"Really?" Fitz breathed, obviously disbelieving. "That's a real big nothing, lil' bit, considering I think I can hear that cucumber screaming in protest."

Fitz saw that his nickname for her was favorable to her. Even though she was well-portioned, Olivia only came to his chin. However, she proved that just because she was shorter didn't mean that she couldn't be dangerous. Olivia paused before rotating herself toward him, the knife twirling in her fingers. "Everything's all right, okay?"

He backed away to walk around her toward the backdoor, keeping his distance. "Right," he replied, not wanting to push it. "Hell, I'm going for a jog. I think I'll take Chance with me." He grabbed the leash that was hanging near the door and put it on the puppy who was running circles around him.

"Have fun," she derided.

Gladly, Fitz thought as he went outside on the back patio to do his stretches.

* * *

Olivia's assault on the cucumber stopped once Fitz slammed the door behind him. She threw the knife down upon the cutting board to rest an unsteady hand against her forehead. He might not have been aware of the reason for her aggressive approach to chopping vegetables, but he was the fuel behind the fury.

At the approach of dawn, Olivia was awakened suddenly, and she couldn't go back to sleep. Her soul wouldn't let her even though she felt groggy and restless. Something pulled her toward the window and what greeted her there was something she hadn't expected. Or someone.

Olivia recognized the vague silhouette of a man moving gracefully upon a banister on the back patio. His body moved effortlessly as his arms formed brief poses of some sort of martial art, except this entailed total concentration and oneness of body, mind, soul and nature. Interest took hold of her. And lust. The man had on his shorts and his muscles undulated faintly beneath his sinewy skin. It was a demonstration of strength, agility, and the ability to protect whoever wanted to be.

Olivia tried to channel her emotions to finish cooking. She finished chopping the vegetables to go with the green salad she was preparing, and also resumed seasoning the baked chicken and placed it into the oven. She started on dessert, which was her father's cheesecake, the closest thing to the New York specialty. Her father had taught her to make it to almost perfection. The memories associated with many weekends in their kitchen being taught how to cook made her smile warmly in reflection.

After she prepared her cheesecake to go into the oven, she shifted slightly to glance out the window, wiping her hands upon a towel. Fitz was just emerging from the somewhere down on the beach, running back toward the house with his shirt tossed over his shoulder. The sweat coating his body in a healthy glow displayed just what the vigorous effects of a workout could do.

Liv watched steadfast, unable to tear her eyes away from him. He stopped just at the base of the stairs to stretch and check his pulse. Sweat wasn't the only thing oozing from his pores. The man possessed an untouchable sex appeal that most guys could only imagine to have.

Fitz turned around, his eyes scanning the house until he came to her staring back at him from the window. Gazes locked for drawn seconds of time, and both were unable to move. Olivia's breathing quickened, and she knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't break the stupor she was in.

A second more passed before Fitz was set into motion. He bounded up the stairs of the back porch effortlessly and came through the screen door that connected to the laundry room just before the kitchen. Once he reached the connecting archway, he paused there as if he had been in a war and hadn't seen her in years. But it was only a brief pause before he inched his way toward her. With each step forward, Liv took one step back until he backed her into a wall and came upon her to prolong her escape.

Fitz's strong, sweaty arms cautiously entwined around Olivia's waist and pulled her to him to bring their mouths together. Liv's lips parted readily to greet his passionate invasion. She allowed him to drink his fill of her and while she daintily suckled upon his surging tongue, sampling everything her sweet mouth had to give. A deep, primal growl sounded from his throat as her arms came up to enfold around his neck. Fitz's response was to grasp her bottom with both his hands, molding it firmly as he lifted her to him. Liv felt the solid ridge pressed against her stomach. It was a very good indication of what he wanted and what he was willing to give her.

Fitz's mouth transferred to her neck, where he suckled gently upon the soft surface. Olivia's eyes fluttered close and sweet eddies of pleasure resided in her. He murmured against her neck, sending vibrations against her that made her shiver. Then he came back and resumed kissing her, cradling her head in his hands to hold her still for his deep, intimate assault.

The polite ding of the oven slowed the ferocity of the kiss to a few lingering pecks. Fitz eased back, his hands running down her body and up again to grip her shoulders. His chest was heaving, as was hers, the adrenaline of the kiss rushing through their veins. Olivia's light cocoa eyes studied the penetrating cerulean of his and identified the desire mirroring in her own. The want. The need was strong between them and one word from her could tip him over the edge.

Her mouth eased back into a small, shy smile as she timidly glanced up at him. "I need to get that," she replied, her voice just above a whisper.

Fitz's gaze diverted to her lips. "I can think of something else you can get."

"Unless you like your chicken Cajun-style, then I suggest you let me go."

His eyes reflected puzzlement and curiosity. "Cajun?"

"A little burnt."

"Oh, that Cajun. As a matter of fact, I don't." Fitz took a step back, his arms sliding from around her waist and falling to his side. "I think I'm gonna take a good long shower. A cold one," he added.

Olivia glanced away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Good idea."

His eyes locked upon her downcast face before he left the room. Olivia was still shivering from the surge of electricity that flowed between their bodies every time he was near. Indistinctly, her ears picked up on the flow of a shower going, and it totally rocked her to know that Fitzgerald Grant III was naked as the day he was born with only a little walking distance separating them. But she knew this distance would have to remain for now. She was in way over her head.

Olivia found herself sitting next to Fitz on the couch in the living room after dinner that evening. She was bundled comfortably in a quilt his grandmother had made years ago as she studied the movie playing on the TV.

The tension was still palpable in the atmosphere, and it constantly continued to churn around them. Throughout dinner they hardly said a thing. And now, sitting in front of the TV, they welcomed the background noise from the TV while maintaining a comfortable but would on occasion cast side glances toward each other. Olivia had buried herself in the blanket, almost as if to cover her body that was ashamedly aroused by his nearness. She cursed her peaking nipples against her bra and her throbbing femininity that craved a need only Fitz could answer.

He continued to gingerly nurse his cup of coffee, savoring the roasted flavor. The aroma smelt divine and was so rich, Liv could almost taste it as it wafted beneath her nose. It kept her awake along with the apprehension of what could possibly happen if she decided to fall asleep on the couch.

"Sure you don't want any?" he suddenly asked.

Olivia slightly jumped at his deep timbre piercing the stillness and quickly shook her head. "I'm not a big coffee drinker."

He took another swallow. "Surprise, surprise," he sighed. "Your hobby list seems pretty limited. Is there anything you like to do?"

"Breathe," Olivia said sarcastically.

Fitz released a dry scoff. "Ah. Suppose it can't get any better than that."

"You better believe it," she replied before she rose from the couch to wander about the room. She had wanted to get away from the surrounding presence that Fitz seemed to exude, but she couldn't escape his steady eyes burning into her. But she tried to ignore him as she browsed the far left wall at the corner of the living room. It was lined with pictures, many of them mere glimpses into Fitz's childhood. Three in particular were placed in a pyramid fashion, and she stopped to examine them.

They were wedding photos, the top one was dated and in black and white. Her eyes studied the older photograph, examining the impression of the picture and background.

"Suddenly interested in my family?"

Olivia briefly glanced over her shoulder before she turned straight ahead. She had assumed that the couple poised before the camera in their traditional wedding wear had a real resemblance to the man boring a hole into her back.

"Who are they?"

Fitz's mouth tipped into a smile as he reclined comfortably upon the sofa and placed his booted feet upon the coffee table. "Those are my grandparents, Fitzgerald and Dorothy Grant. They married long ago on their peach farm back home. Anyone married gets to place their wedding picture on the wall."

Olivia said nothing but shifted her gaze to the next picture. This photograph in particular arrested her because the man in the picture reminded her so much of Fitz. But this man was a little more hard-edge and tension-filled where Fitz was more at ease. At least that's what he had appeared to be in the progression of the previous photographs she had spied him in.

However, although his stature bespoke of a hardened manner, his eyes were sparkling with appreciation and adoration at his bride was frozen in time. And due to the slightly rounded stomach of his wife, they were already starting a family together. Olivia supposed that he was humbled and benevolent only by her.

And the young woman was simply breathtaking. The even tone of her mocha-hued skin to the twinkle lodged in her expressive hazel eyes made Olivia curious as to whom this woman could possibly be.

"Who are these two?"

"Jerry and his wife, Alexa. He was the first to get married. Blew us all away to know that he fell in love with someone, but it was even more shocking to learn he'd fallen for a presidential candidate's daughter. You see, Jerry absolutely hates politics with a passion, no matter which party it is and everything in between."

She turned to look over her shoulder to him. "I hate politics, too," Liv confessed.

Her chocolate brown eyes glanced back to the photograph of Alexa, her mind somewhat recalling fleeting pictures she had caught in the newspapers or on television, but not enough to capture her interest. "Well, you have to admit that many candidates aren't exactly the greatest to vote for, Democrat or Republican."

A light, lilting chuckle floated in the air. "Can't argue with that, Liv. Truthfully, I'm middle of the road. Some things I agree on, some I don't. Just don't tell my grandfather I said that. I've lied to him each time I vote the other way-that being Democrat."

A corner of her mouth lifted in humor. How envious she was of him. His family sounded very close-knit, a togetherness she often wished for her own. She pushed away the deep sense of long slinking around within her as she continued to stare at his brother's bride. Just by looking at it, Olivia clearly understood why any man would be attracted to her, even someone like Fitzgerald Grant III.

"She looks so young. How does she do it?"

Fitz slightly frowned. "By age. She was only twenty when they got married."

Liv rotated on her heel to face him, clearly astonished. "Twenty and pregnant? How old is your brother?"

His glower deepened, not liking where the conversation was heading. "What difference does it make? Girls are getting pregnant even younger nowadays and by the minute. So quit trying to analyze a problem that isn't even there."

Olivia became rigid due to the warning tone in his voice, and how his lowered and deepened with his passion. It told her that she was treading on thin ice, but she still couldn't let the subject go. "But she's just so..."

"Young, yes, we've covered that area already," Fitz quickly covered. "Love comes in different colors, sizes and ages. If you're struck by the arrow, then what the hell can you do?"

Olivia shrugged, pessimistic, but at the same time reflective. Then her eyes glimpsed at his left ring finger before leveling back to his ever-watchful gaze. "With all your philosophy, I don't see your wedding picture up here."

His smile displayed slight bitterness. "That's because I've never been through one. And at this rate, it looks like I'm never gonna get there."

"Why not?"

Fitz's features softened a little more. "The right woman hasn't come along yet to force me. Not yet."

Liv shifted her weight upon her other foot, clutching the quilt around her tighter. "Are you saying that you don't want to get married?"

"No, I'd like to do it someday. Have a woman and a few brats of my own." His smile now morphed into warmth. "Sure, I'd like that, but the timing is off at the moment."

Olivia nodded in understanding before she turned back to the wall. An indescribable feeling took hold of her. Marriage and children was something she also wanted to have in a few years, and it made her feel slightly comforted that even men like Fitz was considering that as a future endeavor.

Her eyes fell upon the next picture in line. "So I'm guessing this picture is of your other brother?"

"That's right. That's Matt, the oldest out of the three of us. Everyone had thought that he wouldn't have married at all, but after Jerry got hitched, we had hope for him. All thanks to Dawn, God bless her. She's one helluva woman, and she's the only one who managed to get Matt to his knees...so to speak."

Like the photogenic bride before, this one shared the illustrious mahogany skin color and exhibited a natural beauty like her sister-in-law. She too was round with child and clearly blessed with the beginning of a happy marriage and family. Olivia couldn't even imagine that her life could ever be that content. And the unique mixture of Fitz's family brought a smile to her face. That was one family who would marry for love regardless of clashing backgrounds and differences. That was rare, even today.

"You have an interesting family," she concluded. "I've never seen one so diverse in one generation. I wouldn't figure that men of your brothers' caliber would even be interested in women of color."

"You would think so," Fitz replied, "but every woman is unique. My brothers just happened to find a certain kind of magic in them that others did not have."

She turned back to him, leaning her back against the wall. "Then what about you? Are you interested in them?"

Fitz's eyes slowly navigated down her body and back again to stare her directly in the eyes. "It seems that I am at the moment."

Olivia blushed a rosy red that even reached the tip of her nose, her eyes diverting from the rich assessment of his. She momentarily glanced up behind her and realization captured her. She noticed that his wedding picture wasn't the only one that was missing.

"What about your parents?"

Fitz immediately sobered up at the introduction of a subject he felt quite uneasy to discuss. He shifted slightly upon the couch and casually took his feet off the table. It was as if he was taking his time to deliberate of what to say.

"What about them?" he finally asked in a deadpan voice.

Detecting the dramatic change in tone, Olivia suddenly didn't want to ask, but something within her wouldn't let her hold the question in. "How come there isn't a picture of them up here?" she asked. "Did they even marry?"

"Yeah, they did."

The short, clipped answer that was clearly telling her to back off wasn't enough to deter her. "Then why aren't they up?"

"Because."

"I don't understand."

Cautiously, Fitz placed his cup down upon the coffee table before resting his cool cerulean eyes directly upon her as he fully surrendered his weight back into the couch. "Look, I don't want talk about my parents right now. There's something more...significant that I wanna bring to the this discussion."

"Like what?"

Fitz took a moment to smooth his tongue over his lips. "The kiss."

The air left Olivia's body for a moment before it returned to her. She didn't want him to know how much the mere mention of it agitated her, but Fitz could tell by the obvious sign of her body standing rigidly at attention.

Olivia clutched the blanket around her. "Which do you mean?" she lightly teased. "Last I remember, there was more than one."

Fitz shrugged. "Any of them, really. They all need to come to attention since they deal with the same thing anyway."

She frantically shook her head. "No, but I don't think that bringing it up like this is really necessary."

"Oh, I think it is."

"What is there to discuss? So we kissed. Big deal."

"Ah, but we've kissed more than once, and the last time was almost enough for me to take you on the kitchen table." Fitz's mouth curved slightly at the thought. "Hm, good idea."

"Bad idea," Olivia countered.

"I thought that I'd have after college to find someone to..." she started.

Suddenly, Fitz's inextinguishable aura became very evident to her as she felt him physically move closer. His voice dropped to an intimate, deeper baritone, one that was enough to curl the ends of her hair.

"To what?" he drawled furtively.

"I don't know how to explain it without sounding silly but I basically thought I would find someone that I was comfortable around and could be myself with. But after school, I was spotted by an agent and ever since I have found myself trying to find the delicate balance between my onscreen life and my private life-not that I have much of one. I never seemed to have time and if I did one of us seemed to run out of patience. Is it too much to want someone I can get to know without having to keep my guard up?"

With the impeding nearness of his sexual-exuding body, Olivia had no choice but to turn and face what was becoming unavoidable. She examined his face now masked with intentions that she knew weren't of the amiable kind. No, this was Fitz the Seducer, the kind of Fitz who could spark desire by just his breathing. The man as a whole was an aphrodisiac and seeing him easing his body gradually toward hers sparked fierce, raging fires within her.

"Well, I can't claim to understand the struggle of managing an onscreen life and your private life but I can promise that I won't run out of patience and we can find ways to work around our schedules. As far getting to know you it certainly feels like we've known each other much longer than we have."

Fitz carefully took hold of her hand and lightly placed it upon the rock bulging against the zipper of his jeans. Immediately, his erection lurched at her initial touch. Olivia was mystified. He grasped her hand almost desperately, massaging it to demonstrate what he wanted her to do. Slowly, Olivia flexed her hand, her chocolate brown eyes wide as she watched as Fitz kept his focus on her hand. His eyes shut briefly to free a sharp groan that stated his mounting need.

Fitz opened his eyes to find her staring at him, enthralled, and another brilliant smile surfaced. "Looks like my body seems to know you, darling." His hand came to rest upon her upper thigh and gently massaged it. "I'd like your body to know me. Or does it already?"

Before she could murmur a sound, Fitz effortlessly lifted her to sit sideways across his lap. His hand occupied itself at once, caressing her thigh gently before it journeyed to her neck. She tensed at having his hand massaging the tension-filled knots residing at her nape but he continued to soothe those muscles until her shoulders dropped.

Fitz took her slackened form as compliance and continued his steady seduction. Gently, he nudged her down for a kiss. The instant their lips met, their kiss transformed into one of fierce greed. His tongue surged deep to tango with hers, their passion for one another running rampant.

His tongue withdrew from the sweet, hot cavern of her mouth, diverting his cause to pay attention to her lips. Her bottom lip, full and now somewhat swollen from his possessive kiss, was caught softly between his teeth. Sucking upon it erotically with such skilled expertise made irrepressible shivers to race up and down her spine. This man was only making love to her mouth. She could only imagine how competent he was in bed.

He slightly nudged her away, his mouth kissing gently over every little inch of her face. Fitz gave her a quick peck on the lips before he swiftly latched his mouth onto her neck, hungrily kissing and sucking upon the soft mahogany surface.

Now it was her turn to moan as the sweet force of her desire conquered all of her. Fitz readily unbuttoned her shirt and she allowed him to draw it off of her. His eyes lit upon her black-laced bra, and his hands latched upon the generous mounds to give them a vigorous squeeze. Olivia sighed as he drew the straps from her shoulder and flipped the cups down to observe her bare, soft cocoa-toned breasts one-on-one. Now he held on to them without the barrier of her bra and kneaded them thoroughly.

Liv thought what he was doing was nothing short of heaven. The way his calloused palms would brush against her swelling nipples made the waves of desire crash hard into her. The throbbing at her center intensified and she wasn't sure just how that ache would survive anything more of his proficient ministrations.

Fitz was so enamored with his job of gradually arousing her that his eyes were glued to her breasts, in plain fascination of them. "Beautiful," he gasped in a guttural voice. "Absolutely beautiful."

Olivia was so mystified that she barely realized that he had reached down to inhale one of those dark chocolate nipples into his mouth. He strongly sucked upon the tender nubbin, and Liv had no choice but to hold on to him for dear life. Her head was thrown back, her back arching as she cradled his head to her.

Fitz nudged his hips forward, doing almost anything to rasp his hardness against her. A hand ventured down from one of the breasts he had cupped and went straight toward the waistline of her yoga pants, burrowing beneath them and her thin layer of panties. His deft fingers smoothed down into the damp ebony curls that covered her seeping sex, and the feel of them made Olivia jolt.

His hand went no further than the very tip of her crevice, his fingertips slightly stroking with care. "Open your legs a little wider for me, Livvie."

Olivia's legs opened at his command, and she seemed eager for him to touch her in that throbbing spot. Fitz allowed his forefinger to caress the line between her nether lips before slipping inside. Her slickness allowed him an easy entry, her tight tissues clinging to him desperately. He groaned at the discovery of her tightness and he wished that another part of him was in her, reveling in that lovely softness.

"God, yes," he choked out, trying to get his emotions under control. "Your body's starting to know me real well."

Olivia quivered as Fitz continued to explore her flesh, his fingers moving as deep within her as they could go. He persistently caressed her expanding sex resting at the apex at her thighs, increasing the need for release that was building within her. His other arm remained embraced around her as he continued to nurse on her breasts. Liv moaned uncontrollably as she felt herself get nearer to a climax. She began rocking her hips into the rhythm of his steady hand.

Abruptly, Fitz withdrew his hand, causing Olivia to groan in harsh dismay. Her eyes opened to behold his hands going to his pants to unfasten them. Even though one was slick with her honey, Fitz managed to force open his zipper and tuck his boxer briefs down to release the hard, throbbing staff from its confines.

He shifted his hips comfortably for her to have better access to his aching, purple member. "Wrap your hand around it, baby," he rasped in a husky tone.

His erection was almost touching his abdomen, his blood pulsing turbulently along with his lust to give it life. She gave him testing several squeezes, and each time he would moan and squirm beneath her searing touch.

Her eyes were drawn into the hazy cerulean of his, holding her transfixed. Fitz placed her hand back upon him and held it there as he guided her into the rhythm of stroking him. Once she learned the best ways to evoke the strongest reactions out of him, Fitz relaxed back to enjoy the ride and allowed her to do the driving. Olivia watched him with total absorption at the way he bit his bottom lip or the way his long, brown lashes swept his cheeks as he lost himself to the sensation.

Another masculine groan left his throat, his hips lifting into her. "Yes, keep doing that," he grunted. "Get me off, baby, and I'll do the same for you."

The influence he had on her slowly waned as she soon realized what she was doing. Her firm grasp around him softened as she tried to break the reverie. "Fitz-"

Before she could say anything else, she was cut off by his lips seizing hers. His hand delved back beneath her clothes to revisit the moist haven between her legs. His fingers returned to their home inside her as his thumb discovered her bud once more, still engorged, slick, and tender. He teased it lightly until his petting became heavier, needier and urgent. The wondrous pace he was setting within her sped her own steady hand. He curled his fingers inside of her increasing her pleasure tenfold. Their lips parted to release the harsh breathing their lungs bellowed out.

Liv felt her legs twitch as he rubbed faster, feminine cries breaking for her delicate throat as she tossed her head back. Her hips bucked wildly and did a final, abrupt jolt as she climaxed hard, her screams echoing in the room. The hot, smooth rod pulsing in her hand jerked as well, sending a clear signal that Fitz was about to follow her into a glorious oblivion.

Along with his long release came the thick substance of his being, blasting out to coat her stomach, arm, hand, and a partial of her breast. Fitz's straining body went slack, his body relaxing upon the couch as he breathed as if he had just finished running a marathon. Olivia fell weakly upon on him, and Fitz's hand reached up to stroke her hair, brushing the few wayward strands back down into place. He murmured tiredly of the praises due to her which made her smile dreamily.

Olivia had never felt so complete, and he hadn't even performed the full act with her. She was in a dream state where she thought she could just love his voice sleepily tell her words of appreciation after thoroughly making love to her with such great care.

But then, the realization of her thoughts struck her. What was this they were turning into? He was someone who was helping her escape the realities that awaited them both and that wouldn't be an excuse for much longer. This sexy man had brought her to an orgasm so intense that she was still shaking in the aftermath of it. What would happen when the weekend ended? When the pictures of them inevitably were printed and published? What would she say when questions were asked? What would he say? At the thought of him trying to label them Mellie popped into her mind and she couldn't erase Fitz's tangible connection to her. She was losing her head over a situation she had little control over.

Bombarded by her different thoughts warring for attention made her panic, and Olivia bolted upright in his lap. She glanced back to see Fitz languidly staring up at her, his blue eyes jovial as he took in the sight of her and all that covered her.

"Damn, made quite a mess," he replied in a scratchy, lazy timbre. "I knew it was a bad idea to do that. Would have been better for me to just come inside you. I guess that'll be saved for the next time."

Liv hastily hopped off his lap, snatching up her discarded shirt and covering herself. The sudden mood change made Fitz's lazy grin fade, an intense frown taking its place. "And where are you going?"

His voice was devoid of warmth, and the firmness behind it nailed Liv in place, making it almost impossible for her to go anywhere. She remained ramrod straight and refused to look at him. "I'm going to take a long, hot shower to get cleaned up," she answered stiffly, "and then I'm going to bed."

Fitz glanced down at what was on his own shirt and shook his head briefly at his own idiocy. "Not a bad idea," he concurred. "I'll do the same before I join you." His head tilted to the side. "Or perhaps it'll be just better if we take one together."

Olivia's eyes flashed of shock as they directed themselves back into his direction. "I don't think that's wise."

The scowl, as if it was possible, deepened. "Don't tell me you're backing down after what just happened. I know you're not about to. Not after that."

Olivia glanced down, unable to meet the deep, disturbing coolness his eyes now projected. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if it would protect her. "I'm just not accustomed to being in this position, Fitz. If you can't understand anything about me, understand that."

Fitz stood from the couch and placed his hands upon his hips, his astute gaze tearing into her. "I understand where you're coming from. Now understand me," he started. "Don't think for a moment that us rubbing each other until we came will be the end of it. I want you like hell, Livvie, and judging by your climax, the feeling is mutual. So we're definitely gonna do something about it."

He came around the coffee table to stand before her. Her long lashes lifted to behold the handsome visage of this man who towered over her, his body capable of such power and passions entwined. A lone finger stretched out to stroke an imaginary line down her soft, light cinnamon-colored cheek. "But not tonight," he sighed, watching his finger trail down to brush her lips.

* * *

**Dear and faithful readers I know it's been...84 years (okay not literally but it feels like it) since I've updated but I've been dealing with some major life changes. Things seem to have settled down so I want to thank each and every reader, follower, and reviewer of this story (and FoF) for being patient. Special thanks to LoreneMichelle41 for checking on me and for the gentle prodding. Hopefully this was worth the wait! Enjoy. OXXO**

**P.S.**

**If you follow FoF I'm looking to post a short epilogue the will bridge the gap between FoF and it's sequel.**


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia's dreams were filled with him. Every single dream was hotter than the last, enough to push her to the brink of no return. Even in her dreams he was demanding but he gave just as much as he got. Fitzgerald Grant III had a way with words, and his sexy timbre ignited her nerve endings with a fire she never knew resided in her. Most of all, he had a way of showing her-through his actions-just how attentive he could be. It should have shaken her, being the focus of such intensity but she had a feeling that he would not be satisfied until they saw just how far things could go between them.

Barely edging out of another dream with fantasy Fitz, she returned to deep sleep, determined to cast him from her dreams. But after sleeping peacefully for a while she found herself in a nightmare that she could not shake until it began to fade as a consuming need suddenly filled her. Olivia's body temperature gradually rose, an unusual heat coiling in her belly that slithered throughout her entire being. It was strange, since her current dream excluded the one man who made her body burn, but she knew instantly that it was from something else.

She stirred but stilled as soon as she felt something warm nuzzling against her chest. Olivia gasped in unexpected surprise when she felt an exposed nipple being sucked inside something hot but wet, a rough appendage rasping against the dark bud to help it stand at attention.

Olivia's sleepy eyes snapped awake, her back unconsciously arching against the wonderful sensation that was causing a deep want to grow within her. Her eyes wandered down, and from the moonlight that enveloped the room, Olivia witnessed a dark head bent over her, paying homage to her left breast. She would have moved, but what she was experiencing nearly crippled her. It took a lot of restraint to keep from cuddling that amazing head full of thick, curly brown hair closer to her; but cradling him would only encourage an act more sensual and thorough than their performance in the living room. If anything, she had to make him stop before logic escaped her completely and she gave into the need that had begun coursing through her body.

"Fitz," she cried breathlessly, closing her eyes briefly to catch her fleeting bearings. "What are you doing?"

He elevated his head slightly, keeping his mouth wrapped around her nipple until he could no longer hold onto it. Inscrutable eyes captured hers in a look so intense, Olivia's heartbeat kicked into overdrive. The way the moonlight played on his ardently drawn features made him deliciously handsome-his chiseled face full of expressions filled with play and seductive intent.

A rough thumb rasped across her nipple, keeping the bud painfully taut. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I heard you crying out in your sleep not too long ago."

Olivia relieved a heavy sigh. "But you said I'd have until tomorrow..."

He leisurely kissed one hard inflamed nipple before his eyes briefly gleamed on hers. "It is tomorrow," he pointed out. "It's five past twelve."

Five minutes? He could only wait five minutes past midnight? Olivia could only surmise that he had plotted this since he had touched her that evening and began his delightful assault on her body as soon as the clock struck twelve.

Fitz dipped his head back down to her nipple, entrapping it between his teeth and pulling on it a little before sucking it back into his mouth. Olivia released a shaky moan. With a look from the man, Olivia nearly lost it, but with him touching her it was almost too much.

She shifted restlessly beneath him, trying her best to shrink herself into the mattress to dislodge her nipple from the deep, wanton suction his mouth provided. "Fitz, you should probably stop so that we can get some rest," she stuttered.

Frankly, he was hell-bent in his seduction and continued as if he hadn't heard her. With a taste of reluctance, he finally released her delicate nubbin, giving it a provocative lick. "Mmm, I was just making sure you were distracted since you sounded so distraught while you were sleeping." His eyes shifted to the left, the dark blue pools reflecting marvel interest at the other breast. "I think I should keep you a little more distracted so that you can get back to sleep. How does that sound?"

Olivia shook her head, which was muddled with a harsh need, but she had lacked the energy to stop Fitz's quick descent in capturing the second nipple. He manipulated it, his delightful tongue swirling about the prospering bud before drawing hard on it. A moan surged from her throat, followed by another. Slowly, she felt her hands crawling toward that illustrious mane of curls, burying her fingers into his hair and keeping him near, knowing very well that she shouldn't just yet.

"Fitz, please," she begged, even as she felt herself relaxing, opening her body completely to him.

Again, he seemed to ignore her but then he lifted his head to have his nose briefly nuzzle the now glistening bud before blowing upon it. A shiver sharply went through her, and Fitz smiled smugly with approval. "See? Look how much better you're doing. When I came in here you looked like you were in the middle of a fight and now you're docile," he burred gently, his voice sending a familiar tingle down in her very core.

He lifted a forefinger to trail along the curve of her nose, following it with ardent fascination as it landed on her full, puckered lips to outline it. "They taste as good as another part of you—you're just sweet all over, sweetheart."

Olivia watched his reaction warily as she unconsciously took his finger into her mouth, her tongue caressing it. His face flinched as if the pleasure was too much for him but she was intrigued by the way his eyes melted with deep anticipation.

"I think you've run out of things to say," Fitz replied as he withdrew his finger and leaned close so that his own mouth hovered over hers, "but just in case you haven't I can think of better ways to use that instead of wasting your words trying to deny what's between us." His lips connected to hers, his tongue instantly sweeping past her parted lips, taking possession of what he wanted to have and what Olivia really wanted to give him.

His nimble hands made short work of his shirt that she was using to sleep in—now bunched up past her breasts. He pulled upon it as he parted his lips from hers, persuading her to sit up. The shirt was whisked over her head and tossed into some random, dark corner. Fitz gently pushed her back down, his hands transferring from her shoulders to her panties. His fingers briefly caressed her through the soft, cotton fabric, making Olivia close her eyes to savor his arousing ministrations.

"Raise your hips up for me, sweetheart."

With every single resistance within her gone, Olivia raised them for Fitz to carefully pull her panties down her legs and tossed them from sight. But Olivia's sight was dead upon him, full of white hot desire and need. She took in his already nude form as he thoroughly studied hers, which was everything she had imagined him to be. Strong, lithe and able. She wanted him. She wanted everything he had to give her for as long as he was willing to share.

She reached out for him, her eyes hazily pleading. "Fitz, please. Now."

Fitz moved back on top of her, pulling her body into him. They both quivered at the initial contact of skin upon skin, their hands exploring each other. He did nothing but hold her, feeling her beneath his browsing hands and waiting for him to fill her drove her insane.

"Fitz," she began, pleading again.

"Shhh, Livvie," he whispered huskily. "Let me hold you for a minute. Just one minute. I just love the feel of your skin against mine." He nuzzled her shoulder with a light stubbly cheek. "I just love the smell of it, tangy and spicy at the same time. So even toned and delicious, like creamy milk chocolate. Mmm, I could eat you all night like the sweetness you are."

The cerulean blue of his eyes glittered dangerously from the way the moonlight struck them and a faint, playful smile spread across his face. "You don't believe me?"

Fitz didn't give her a chance to doubt. His attention soon turned to the lower half of her body where he happily dove face first to sample the sweet honey that gave off such an overpowering fragrance. Olivia's hips rocketed from the bed, a loud cry emerging from her lips. Her hands immediately went to spear into his curly brown hair, cradling him closer to give her the most sinful of kisses.

The mounting desire within her increased to fever pitch. Her hips continued to move against his exploring tongue and mouth, savoring every intimate inch of her womanhood. Olivia's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her legs quaking with need and the foretelling of her climax. But Fitz suddenly stopped before she could reach it.

"You thought I was going to let you come without me?" Olivia's chocolate brown eyes flashed at him with resentment, but the glare was only greeted with a lopsided smile. "Later on, I'll make it up to you. You can hold me to that."

Fitz reached over to the side of the bed for the nightstand drawer. After fumbling around, he withdrew a small wrapped object which he tore into hastily. He carefully sheathed himself with the condom before positioning himself above her. His muscular arms braced him as he partially inserted himself within her, relishing the tight grip her body had on him. His eyes traced her features, a strained look upon his as he did his best to keep from ramming into her recklessly. He would make their first time coming together good for her-it was already being branded deep within his mind.

"Do you want this, Livvie?" he asked for assurance. "Last chance to change your mind." He sent up a quick mental prayer asking for patience because the strain of holding himself just barely inside of her, feeling her warmth surrounding him was going to send him over the edge. She was so damn tight.

Olivia grabbed hold of his muscular butt. She could just feel the tense strain humming through his body as he held himself still waiting for her answer. "I want it. I want you."

Fitz smiled ruefully. "Good, because I don't think I could stop now, not even at gunpoint." He held her body closer. "I can tell it's been a while for you but I will make it good for you, I promise."

He nudged her face up so that her lips could welcome his. His fingers deftly went to one of her breasts, delicately squeezing the firm mound and teasing her erect nipple. With each moment the kiss continued so to did the desire simmering between them until it was once again brought to a boiling point.

With care, he began to move within her, each skillful thrust placing him further into her and stretching her to fit him. He freed a profound groan of elation to feel her finally surrounding all of him in a hot, tight sheath. He drew her legs up to wrap around his waist to secure her more into him.

Fitz was causing beautiful, passionate stirrings to unfurl within her body. Olivia had never felt so full, with Fitz was thrusting between her legs with such confidence and authority. She held on to the powerhouse that moved with such guided precision into her, her naills grazing his corded back. With each delicate glide he took into her moist sanctuary, the harder her nails pressed into his back, scoring the sinewy skin there. Fitz growled fiercely, his eyes flashing dangerously as they stared into her very soul.

"Yes," he rumbled hoarsely, his arms constricting around her before burying his face into her neck. "Show me how you want it. Let me know how good I'm making you feel, Liv. Mark me and let me feel it."

Feminine moans sailed from Olivia's throat, voicing with passion exactly how good Fitz was making her feel.

Fitz angled himself more to rasp himself against her throbbing, prospering bud to bring her closer to climax. Olivia could feel the fury build within the very marrow of her bones and the fire fanned her skin. With a sharp arch of her back, Olivia released a long passionate scream, her nails streaking across the broadness of Fitz's back.

He swore viciously, but she was not too far gone to feel the harsh shudder that went through his body as he reached his own release-his voice husky and masculine as her name escaped him. Spent, Fitz surrendered his weight to hers, his face buried again into her neck and the hot air of his breath searing her perspired skin.

For a moment, neither had the energy to move or speak. A serene quiet had descended upon the room. The only sounds breaking into that peace were their breathing and the distant sound of waves crashing on the shore.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but I've been wrestling with this chapter for a while. I know it ends on a mild cliffhanger so I'll be posting chapter nine within the next couple days (hopefully). Thanks again for the favorites, follows and the reviews! OXXO**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can practically hear the gears in your head turning as thoughts tumble through that gorgeous head of yours, Livvie. Just relax. It's still early...or rather late. We can talk later but how about we do it after being well rested, hmm?" Fitz's suggestion floated through her instantly halting the chaos of her mind.

"You're lucky I'm tired. It's only because of my sleepiness that later definitely sounds better than now," Olivia agreed, her words followed by a yawn.

Rolling over so that Olivia rested on top of him Fitz drew lazy circles along the expanse of her back coaxing her into relaxing. He had been joking about hearing her thoughts but only becuase something similar was going on inside of him-he just seemed to be doing a better job of appearing nonchalant when his foundation had once again been rocked by this woman. She had no idea the power she wielded over him and that thought unsettled him. This thing they were turning into was causing him to give more than he had ever given anything outside of his sport.

His intent really had been comfort after hearing her sounds of distress. He had come back into the room after walking Chance and stopped upon seeing her. Comfort was had swiftly taken second place to passion after he touched her. Her skin drew him and when she had opened her eyes he knew his good intentions were going out of the window.

As a man known for his control this was undeniably out of character. He became a different man when she was around and that was not necessarily a bad thing-it was just new. Everything with her was new. Perhaps that was it. She was new, they were just caught up in this whirlwind of emotions since things seemed to be happening so quickly. Yeah, that was it he reasoned. The intensity would surely fade after the weekend was over he tried to convince himself but he was not so confident that he did not notice the tiny voice of self doubt that rebelled at the notion of him trying to write this budding relationship off so simply.

Needing a temporary respite from his thoughts Fitz pressed a kiss to Olivia's forehead before sliding from under her. She grumbled before turning over in search of a pillow to replace the loss of his body.

Standing just beside the bed he barely suppressed the urge to wrap himself around her once more. Giving a cursory glance to the screen mounted into the wall he stretched before making his way into the bathroom to clean up, threw on his robe and then padded to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. Chance looked at him curiously and lifted his head from his bed.

"Let's go outside, little guy. I could use some fresh air to clear my head," Fitz told the puppy who seemed happy at the prospect of going outside.

Once outside Chance promptly relieved himself and began playing with one of his toys before bringing it over to where Fitz sat so that he was near him. It was still early enough in the morning that some stars could be seen in the sky winking back at Fitz.

The cool breeze, waves and stars helped the temporary worries fall back into nothingness. Why was he worried about feeling? What was the point of existing if you did not share the experience with anyone? Things were great and only seemed to be looking better for him. His team was winning, he was in peak physical condition, he had no financial worries and he had an amazing woman resting in his bed.

He felt foolish when he thought of how only minutes ago he had been ready to try and deny the possibility of anything serious forming between them. It was new territory and while it was not yet solid he was more than willing to traverse the path with Olivia no matter where it led.

Chance butted his tiny head against Fitz's hand and he rubbed the pup's head earning himself loving licks.

"I like you too, buddy, but you are sure aren't making it easy to remain detached. You could already have a family out there and then where would that leave Olivia and me, hmmm? You can't break up our little family when it's only just getting started," he said, his voice soft in the night.

"Is that right? We're a little family now?" Olivia's voice came from behind him and his gaze raked over her form, covered only by one of his shirts.

He turned slightly, reaching out to pull her down so that she rested in between in his legs. "That's what I said and I'm a man of my word, Liv. Do you disagree?"

"I've only just woken up so forgive me if I take a minute to to gather my thoughts," she murmured, curling into his chest.

"One minute? You can have your minute and I hope you don't mind ocmpany because I plan on taking one with you," he promised, his smooth baritone rumbling in his chest.

That minute stretched into two and two into three while neither said a word. He exhaled and she followed suit. She breathed in and he did the same. Their heartbeats slowed and met each other beat for beat.

Their peace was breached when the sound of Chance snoring broke through. Pulling her head back to meet Fitz's gaze, she was met with a small smile that she could not help but mirror. Together, they peered over the side of the chair to see Chance laying on his side with his legs kicking as if he was chasing something while he slept.

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Should we wake him?"

Fitz nodded. "Yeah, but he should fall right back to sleep. We can continue talking inside or better yet just go to bed."

"Alright. Do you want to carry him or should I?"

"Let's wake him up first. I think he will be able to walk in on his own. He's getting pretty good at following us around."

"That he is. Okay, he just looks so adorable sleeping."

"You look adorable sleeping."

"Really?" One of her eyebrows went up.

"Really. Next time I'll take a picture just to show you exactly how adorable," Fitz promised.

"That's not necessary. I believe you," she said with a small laugh.

Pushing himself upright he nuzzled her nose before planting a kiss on the tip of it. "That's good. Trust goes a long way, Liv. Now let's get back inside, I've got plans for us that don't include wearing anything besides each other and some sweat," he said, winking at her.

* * *

She laid down on the bed, as requested. He grabbed the shirt she was wearing by the hem and lifted it off of her and slowly massaged her shoulders and her back. He loved how soft she was, and the lines of her muscles in her back. As he massaged, he lightly kissed her back. He focused his kisses along her spine before moving to her sides. She trembled from the heat left behind each kiss. He let the weight of his body rest on hers a moment. She let a moan escape with her breath as he kissed her cheek and took in the feeling of her body pressed against his.

Olivia felt the heaviness of him on her and was satisfied. She felt safe. Nothing could harm them in these moments. His embrace was warm and her own warmth spread through her. The strength of his muscles molded against every soft contour of her back as he pulled her body closer to him.

Shared heat left no room for anything but them in that moment. There was nowhere she would rather be. There was only his name echoing in her mind like a chant.

She turned over to face him and thought he was quite possibly the handsome man she had ever seen.

"You're hard again," she said.

"I know I am." He slowly grinded his cock into her as he launched an assault on her mouth. She melted beneath him and couldn't help but push her hips back into him. Burning, languid open-mouth kisses traced down the side of her throat, fascinated by her quickening pulse, the sweet honeysuckle smell residing there. He kissed down her neck ever so slowly, making his way downwards, lingering on each nipple until they were hard as diamonds. His hands traced down her sides as his lips continued lower still.

She was hot and brimming with passion waiting to be spent. That satisfied feeling very quickly disappeared, and it was replaced with want. She writhed and moaned and inwardly begged for more. And as she felt her panties being pulled off of her, she felt her prayers had been answered.

He kissed her hips bones. He kissed just above her clit. He kissed each inner thigh. And she fought to not thrust her pussy right into his face. But she did continue to writhe and moan, and though she did try to nudge his head with her hands, he placed her hands back down with a look that said he would not be rushed. Then he smiled and lowered his head right to where she had been wanting.

It felt outstanding. His tongue felt so hot and wet. He traced small circles around her clit, letting it slip away from his tongue over and over again, shooting electric shocks through her body. If he did that long enough, there was no doubt she would climax. But that's not what his aim was. He wanted to make it a ground breaking, earth shattering orgasm.

Fitz slowly moved his tongue lower and slid it into her heat. He reveled in the way she tasted and felt immense satisfaction at the violence of her reactions. His desire for her was mounting but he wasn't going to give in to it. He was going to drive her to exhaustion and then he would take his pleasure.

He started licking her clit again and he slowly slid a finger into her hot sheath. At that there was no stopping the release. Liv's orgasm overwhelmed her and took away all her control. She clenched onto the bed and screamed out as wave after wave of sheer ecstasy took her over. The way Fitz seemed to read her body and be totally in tune to her needs blew her mind as much as the orgasm did.

It was far too much for her to handle. She felt herself edging away from the powerful force his mouth exhibited. Her sweating palms landed flat on the bed, fingers curling around the sheets causing them to bunch, gasping as she tried to escape. But there was no escaping a determined man like Fitz.

"Come here," he demanded gruffly. His arms wrapped around her chocolate thighs, bringing her back to the edge, his demeanor dark and precarious as his desire consumed him. "I'm not done with you yet." He slipped a couple of fingers deep inside of her. Her fingernails streaked along his biceps, scoring angry red marks against his skin as his soaked digits moved in and out of her.

God, this man was driving her to distraction. Why did he affect her the way he did? What was the cause of this power he had over her? Why did his hands, his mouth, his everything make her go crazy with yearning and desire? Her misty eyes opened and glanced up to him. The face hovering over hers was thoroughly entranced with her reaction to his ministrations. His breath was just as heavy as hers as he continued to pump his fingers inside her. What she witnessed was a man whose passions were driven by the culmination of her own. He thrived off her quivering moans, his famished attentions were feeding off the sensations she gave off as he satisfied her.

She grabbed his wrist direly, writhing against his hand as she unconsciously humped against the steady fingers that retained their rhythm into her. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore.

She whimpered as his hot lips departed from her swollen nether ones. Olivia struggled to get onto her elbows to look at him with discontent. What reflected back to her was a man who was staring at her so heatedly, possessiveness stamped across his passion filled features. It was a hungry look that said everything would be taken care of so long as he was around—if she needed, he would provide.

His divine mouth was on her still seeping slit again, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue until he aligned the bulging hot head of his rod and slowly sunk into her dewy heat until he was snugly sheathed to the hilt.

Both of their eyes were sealed tight, their nerve-endings alive as feelings washed over them from the union of their flesh. Just with him sinking into her was enough for Olivia to get a gander at the universe, but Fitz was determined for them to get closer and closer to the heavens and to explore them together.

His calloused hands grabbed hold of her flared hips as he proceeded to plunge in deep. A shudder seemed to shift from his body to hers and back again. Between their harmonized moans, Fitz would either occupy his mouth with filling it with her throbbing, dark chocolate nipples or content himself swallowing her screams as he kissed her. The perfect way Fitz kept driving between her open thighs had her to the point of delirium. She wasn't aware of anything else. Her mind wasn't focused on anything outside of him sinde her and all the feelings that came with each stroke and scalding touch from him. All that matter was the sweet torture never stopped.

Fitz's pace slowed to a teasing slide all the way inside her. He passionately kissed Olivia before easing off of her, straightening up. He held her legs back below the knees and proceeded to barrel into her again. The sensation was incredible. Her moans before were nothing in comparison to the ones she was screaming out now.

Reaching out to rub her clit, he altered his position coming down on a deep stroke that shot her into the stars. She choked out his name and it was followed by a pleasured moan that she could not hold back. The restrain he was barely holding together snapped. His lips stole hers in a scorching kiss and he continued taking her until they were shivering together in the aftermath. It was not long before sleep overtook them both, leaving them entwined with each other.

* * *

A few hours later when his internal alarm clock went off, Fitz hopped in the shower and then got dressed in shorts, deciding to forego a shirt. Once again when he walked into the kitchen Chance greeted him and this time Fitz decided to walk along the beach with him before fixing breakfast.

The weekend was coming to an end and he would be on the road and tied up with practice and games soon. Their bubble would burst but it was something they could prepare for. They could video chat and text when they were free. He would have to find out what Liv's schedule looked like but he had a feeling it was probably going to be just as crazy as his own.

Because of their professions they both had learned to cherish simple moments outside of the lights, stadiums and fans. They could just be themselves without pressure to maintain a persona. He did not look forward to leaving her to deal with any press on her own but she had assured him that she had reliable friends she trusted to protect her when necessary.

Walking back to his house with Chance trotting beside him Fitz poured his food into a bowl before getting to work on breakfast for him and Olivia. He was finishing up by slices some strawberries into slices on top of the french toast before dusting them lightly with powdered sugar.

"I don't know which looks more appetizing. Between you and the breakfast I have a hard choice to make."

"No contest. I'm more appetizing since I whipped up this breakfast for you but since I'm generous, I wouldn't make you choose either way since you get to have both."

She sat on the chair at the counter and smiled as he served up her breakfast plate—french toast with bacon and scrambled eggs. "Do you cook like this every day?"

He pushed his own plate beside hers and sat next to her before answering. "Not usually. If I have a game or practice it's more protein heavy but I'm not a stickler for any sort of diet. I'm a firm believer in eating whatever you like so long as you don't overindulge and still manage to get active in some way. Plus it's harder to cook if I'm traveling so I make it a point to cook home cooked meals when I have the time."

"That's completely understandable. I can boil a mean pot of water but occasionally that burns too," she joked.

"No worries. I can handle the cooking for both of us. More fun to cook for more than one otherwise I end up eating the same thing for half of the week."

* * *

The conversation continued ebbing and flowing between them in a natural manner during breakfast, as they cleaned and after a shared shower. They ate lunch and dinner outside and were presently cuddled together on his sectional.

"Livvie, I know I have to drop you off soon but I don't want you to think I'm not serious about this—about us. I am. I don't doubt that we'll have to work at this given the nature of our careers but I'm convinced that we're worth the effort."

"I agree, Fitz. I'm not sure how any of this will work especially since our pictures are probably starting to circulate in the press. I'm usually very private and I'm not sure how we should navigate something like this."

"We navigate it together. No secrecy between us and if you want us to discuss our relationship in the press we can do that. If you want to keep seeing each other without confirming anything we can do that to. I just don't want you—at any point in the future—to doubt that I'm with you. We're in this together."

She nodded. "Together."

* * *

**Apologies for the long wait-this will probably be reoccurring since I'm back in college full time. This story is being told at its own pace but the FoF sequel start should be up this weekend. *fingers crossed* As usual thank you all for the faves, follows, and reviews! OXXO**


End file.
